Take the Commonwealth
by Da Goff Rokka
Summary: The Commonwealth is in a bad spot, and with the Sole Survivor never even making it out of the vault, it's going to need all the help it can get. That's where you come in, unless maybe help isn't your thing, and you just wanna stir up some trouble. (This is can SYOC, and probably not a very good at that. Submission still open, more info inside. Rating may change. Form on profile.)


Heyya there. I recently took an interest in SYOC stories, and thought I may as well attempt at doing one myself. I'm not the best writer and figure that if I can get some involvement from other people it may help my skills a bit. Anyway, I have been a huge fan of Fallout for a very long time, and noticed that there aren't any SYOC stories for it yet. I guess I wanna try to kickstart it with this one, and hopefully get more people to make some, as I know this one isn't gonna be very good.

Updates may be rare, as I have to do deal with school, and a job starting soon, but they will happen. Anyway, I look forward to seeing what kinds of characters get sent in! I really do hope this turns out good.

Some spoilers for Fallout 4 below, I advise beating it first before reading further or submitting a character.

Some story info: This takes place in the Commonwealth wasteland, around the same time as Fallout 4. There have been a few changes though. Instead of leaving the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 alive, the Institute decided it better to make sure there were no loose ends, and killed them along with everyone else in the vault. Without the Sole Survivor to kick things into action, the factions of the Commonwealth are advancing at a much different pace.

The Institute is now more ruthless and militant. The Brotherhood of Steel has almost no presence there, with the exception of a few groups of scouts. The Railroad are still holed up in the Old North Church, making very little progress in freeing any Synths due to the increased threat of the now much more ruthless Institute. The Minutemen are fairing slightly better, maintaining a small settlement in Sanctuary run by Preston Garvey, the new General.

Enough of that though, here are the rules:

Characters can be from any of the factions in Fallout 4, although to keep things balanced there should be no more than 5 from each faction. The available factions are: The BoS, The Institute, the Railraod, the Minutemen, the Gunners, Raiders, and Wastelanders from any of the settlements.

Their armor, weapons, and gear must fit with their factions. No Raiders with X-01 power armor. On the subject of power armor, for balance, only one character from each faction may have power armor, and the type is limited to their faction. BoS can have T-45, T-51, or T-60. Institute can only have X-01. Raiders can have Raider power armor only. Gunners can have T-45 or T-51. The Railroad can have T-45 or T- 51. The Minutemen can have T-45 or T-51. Wastelanders can only have T-45. The paint job is up to you, but please keep it something that their faction would allow, no BoS Knights running around in pink power armor, as hilarious as that would be.

SPECIAL stats don't need to be created exactly how they are in the game, just keep them reasonable, nobody with all 10s. In fact, no more than one 10, please.

Keep your characters species in check with their faction. No ghouls or super mutants in the BoS or Institute. The Institute and Railroad are the only factions that can have synths. Railroad, Raiders, and Wastelanders can have super mutants, though no more than one, and they should have a good reason for being there.. Any faction besides the BoS and Institute can have ghouls. Needless to say, all factions can have humans.

Keep some semblance of realism please. Don't make your character too OP and try to keep their stats and skills in check with their age and body type. No 90 pound teens that can out-lift a super mutant. Hair, skin, and eye color should be kept somewhat realistic for humans, though this is a radiation filled wasteland, and mutations DO happen. Some unnatural hair and eye colors are alright, as long as it's not TOO overboard.

Characters can be submitted through PM or review, it doesn't really matter to me.

Lastly, if you have any suggestions for the story, maybe an idea for a story arc or something, fell free to message me about it! I will be more than happy to listen to it and try to implement it into the story, so long as it's not downright bonkers.

Name:

Nickname/Alias (If they have one, required for Railroad characters):

Age:

Gender:

Species (Human, ghoul, super mutant, or synth.):

Faction (BoS, Railroad, Minutemen, etc.):

Special (The numbers won't mean anything, just give me an idea of the skills a character possesses)

S:

P:

E:

C:

I:

A:

L:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits and mannerisms:

Backstory and reason for joining specific faction:

Outfit/Armor (Can be separate for combat and everyday):

Weapons and Gear:

Other/Anything you feel I left out:


End file.
